


MDC Sings

by you_wish_you_knew_8755



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Singing, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_wish_you_knew_8755/pseuds/you_wish_you_knew_8755
Summary: Marinette Dupain Cheng's 16th birthday is in two weeks, at which point she will receive her soul mark. During what is supposed to be a normal business meeting with Jagged, Marinette accidentally reveals a musical talent she wasn't fully aware she had, not just to her benefactor, but to most of her friends as well. In doing this, she may get a bit more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Damian Wayne, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 49
Kudos: 215





	1. Chapter 1: It was supposed to be a business meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Fallen Bug](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701243) by [whitetigerlily15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitetigerlily15/pseuds/whitetigerlily15). 



> Hi everyone. This is actually my first fic! I'd love some constructive criticism or tips. Anyways, I am a sucker for soul mate AUs, and for Lukanette, and for Daminette. A while ago I stumbled on a Maribat story that featured a Luka/Mari/Damian pairing and I couldn't get the thought out of my head. I'm going to try and find the fic again and see if I can link it somehow. (Not sure if that's a thing, again I'm new). The pairing between all three characters won't be happening until later in the story. Based on what I've got written so far, maybe chapter 8-9.  
> I've wanted to be a writer for a long time, but because of where I lived, who I lived with and my mental state, I never really got any writing done. I'm happy to say I've just gotten my own place and the inspiration is coming to me in waves. Anyway, this is me trying to say I want to make people smile through my writing. If I succeed in doing that today, could you let me know? (Maybe comment or like?) If you read this at all I am already thankful for you, enjoy the story.

CHAPTER 1

We open on a Saturday afternoon, it was four pm, which unfortunately meant fifteen year old Marinette Dupain Cheng was late, again. While this is not an uncommon occurrence for the young Parisan, the panic that accompanied being late never subsided. Overcome by the need to rush, to be as close to ontime as possible, Marinette flitted around her room, trying her best to remember everything she’ll need for her meeting with Jagged. 

“Sketchbook, check. Tape measure, check. Fabric samples, check. I’m missing something. I’m definitely missing something. Tikki, what am I missing?” As she remembered more of what she needed, more and more things were added to her arms.

“Your new planner Marinette. The one we got you so you could keep better track of your business meetings.” Tikki giggled, flying over to hand the book to Marinette.

“Of course Tikki, what would I do without you?” Tikki zipped into Marinette’s purse as Marinette sprinted down the stairs. She yelled goodbye to her Maman and Papa, and almost ran into the car waiting for her, nearly dropping her armful of supplies. For a moment she paused, confused, wondering why there was a car there.

“There’s my favorite rockin’ niece!” Jagged exclaimed, “We knew you’d be runnin’ a bit behind so we figured we’d just come and get ya!” Marinette smiled, her Uncle Jagged knew her so well and he always put her in the best mood.

“Can’t wait to see what you’ve got for me today. Have you finished the new album cover?”

Penny, Jagged’s soulmate and assistant, held the door open for the two and got in behind them. Marinette showed Jagged the fabric samples she brought on the way to the studio. Smiling all the way, Jagged was one of her favorite people to work with. He was so creative and eccentric that Marinette never ran out of inspiration, and she’d gained enough acclaim as MDC to essentially ensure her place at any fashion university she wanted. Not of course, that it was common knowledge who MDC was. After that terrible and invasive interview, MDC was just a faceless designer, one that didn’t have her room barged into by her uncle and several major news networks.

As they pulled up the studio, Marinette’s phone rang. “Oh, I’m sorry Jagged, would it be okay if I took this?”

“Of course Marinette!” 

Marinette answered the phone as she followed Jagged and Penny inside the studio. “Hey Luka, what’s up?”

“Hey Marinette, Adrien’s schedule just cleared up so we’re having a last minute band practice today. We were wondering if you wanted to come hang out and we could maybe discuss your progress on our new masks?” She could hear the enthusiasm in Luka’s voice, it was a shame she’d have to burst his bubble.

“Oh, last minute band practice? I’m sorry Lu-” Marinette was cut off.

“Band practice? Marinette you have to participate! Have everyone come on over here and you guys can practice here when you and I are done!” Marinette could feel the excitement coming off of Jagged in waves.

“Wait what’s going on? Where are you Mari?” Luka seemed confused by Jagged’s voice in the background.

"I’m at Jagged’s studio, we’re in the middle of a meeting. But he just invited the band to practice here so I can hang out when we’re done.”

“Jagged? As in Stone?” Marinette, why are you there.” Oh, right. because Even to Luka, MDC was just a faceless designer. Marinette silently cursed her cautiousness.

“I’ll explain later, have Adrien’s bodyguard bring you all over. You can play in a real studio Luka. You deserve it. Get your gear, get the girls plus Ivan and call Adrien. I’ll tell you all about it when we’re done.” With that, she hung up. She had business to finish and didn’t want to waste more time answering Luka’s questions prematurely.

She turned to Jagged smiling ear to ear. “Jagged this is so kind of you. Thank you for letting Kitty Section use your studio this afternoon.”

“Anything for you Marinette!” Jagged looked so excited, “I can’t believe I didn’t know you were in a band!” Marinette’s heart sunk.

“Oh, no Jagged. I’m sorry for the confusion, I’m not in the band. I’m their creative director, I do their sets, their costumes, I did their album cover too. But not as MDC, just as plain old Marinette.” Marinette smiled a self deprecating smile, “If you don’t want to have them over now, I can call Luka back.” Marinette pulled out her phone. Jagged stopped her.

“That’s okay Marinette! I’ve never been one to rescind an invitation. I was just thrilled at the thought of my favorite rocker being an actual rock star! I’d be happy to host you and your friends though.”

“You’re the best Jagged, I’m sorry to disappoint, but I can’t play any instruments and I can’t read sheet music. I’m certainly not a rock star, but I’ll be glad to support all the real rockers from behind the scene.” Marinette smiled and hugged her honorary uncle. “Now let’s finish our meeting before the band gets here.” 

Penny led Jagged and Marinette into a conference room. As she did so, the neckline of her shirt shifted, revealing her soul mark, a purple microphone with a small green alligator paw print near it. While Marinette knew they were soulmates, she’d never seen Penny or Jagged’s soul marks. She couldn’t help but smile at the symbols that represented her chaotic uncle. Pushing the thoughts aside, Marinette began her presentation and progress report, and blew away her favorite musician. With a few notes from Penny, they signed the contracts for this project and she was given the go ahead to begin her work. 

“Fantastic as always Marinette. Let me show you something before your friends get here. Penny will wait for them and bring them to meet us.” Jagged was too calm. He’s never calm, he’s an excitement person, an exclamation mark person, practically every sentence that comes out of his mouth requires an exclamation point! Nevertheless, Marinette pushed her thoughts aside and followed her uncle.

He led her through his studio, making idle chit chat along the way. When they finally reached their destination, Marinette was so overwhelmed by the size of the place that she didn’t fully comprehend where he had taken her until she was inside the sound booth.

“Jagged? What are we doing in a sound booth?” Maybe he wanted some help on a new song, it wouldn’t be the first time, though it would be the first time from in a sound booth. Seriously, what was she doing in a sound booth? How many times would she think the words sound booth?

“You said you couldn’t read sheet music and you can’t play any instruments. But anyone can sing! Anyone! I’ve heard you sing, not really, not loud enough to actually hear your voice, but I’ve heard you enough to know you do it a lot! So now, you’re gonna sing! Just to humor your ol’ Uncle Jagged!” Jagged was practically vibrating, thrilled he found a loophole in her whole “I’m not a rock star” schtick. 

Marinette was dumbfounded. Actually speechlessly dumbfounded. Why did he want her to be a rock star this badly, why did he want her to _sing_ this badly. She went to open her mouth, figure out some way to politely tell Jagged to shove off, she was not going to sing. That was an activity to keep herself from being too intense or hard on herself while she was designing or sewing. Not a share with your honorary uncle who is an international rock star kind of thing. Certainly not. But Jagged cut her off before she had the opportunity to tell him any of that.

“Just sing whatever comes into your mind Marinette, any song. You know I don’t judge, I’ll even step outside, you won’t be able to see me, I won’t be able to see you until I move the curtain.” He gave her the puppy dog eyes, damn Manon, does she have a flipping blog explaining how to pull this off or something, why can everyone do this, “Come on, appease your ol’ Uncle Jagged.”

She planned on saying no. Her mouth had other plans. “One song and you’ll leave me be?” Her uncle nodded. 

“Let me see what you're made of Marinette! I’ll be on the other side of the wall, in the producing booth, if you need anything give me a holler.” Before she had a chance to say anything, he slipped out the door. Leaving a reeling Marinette behind, staring a microphone in the face.


	2. Chapter 2: And she sings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And, she sings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too thrilled with the first chapter, so I am sorry if you didn't enjoy it. I like this one a lot more.

CHAPTER 2

Marinette gulped. She could do this, she knew she could. Sure, she’d never sang for anyone before, but this barely counts, she’s practically alone, she can’t even see him. And as soon as she’s done he’ll be happy and we won’t speak of it again after today. She’d just sing that song that’d been stuck in her head. The one the _Tic Toc_ pov-ers got her hooked on, _Line without a Hook_. 

She walked up to the microphone, “Jagged can you hear me?”

“Loud and clear Marinette, you’re on!” Jagged’s voice surrounded her, coming from every speaker in the room.

With the good to go, she began. “I don’t really give a damn about the way you touch me, when we’re alone. . .” She sang. 

She was a bit apprehensive at first, but soon she gained some confidence, some volume. Performing like she did in front of her mirror at home. Suddenly out of nowhere, she felt right. She felt the music in every part of her body, she felt as if the beat was ingrained into her soul. The lyrics flew out of her, she happily poured her pent up emotions and intensity into the melody. Giving the originally soft, sad lyrics a bit of edge. 

By the time she got to the last chorus, she completely forgot where she was and how uncomfortable she’d been.

“Baby, I am a wreck when I'm without you,” She smiled, a face flashed in her mind. “I need you here to stay.” She felt this odd sense of awe wash over her.

“I broke all my bones that day I found you,” She paused, preparing to sing the high notes in the next verse, “Crying at the lake!” Pride swelled through her as she hit the notes.

“Was it something I said to make you feel like you're a burden, oh? And if I could take it all back...” Marinette took deep breath, letting most of the intensity and edge wash out of her voice. “I swear that I, would pull you from the tide.”

As she finished her last words, she snapped out of her trance. Immediately becoming shy again. On the edge of her mind, she could feel amazement. She thought maybe it was hers, but considering the proximity of her sixteenth birthday, she knew there was a chance it was her soulmate's. She cleared her throat, saving those thoughts for later.

“Jagged? Are you appeased now ol’ uncle? Can we go see if my friends are here yet?” Marinette went to move towards the door, when Jagged pulled back the curtain on his side of the plexiglass. Her heart sank. Well shit.

Staring at her from the other side of the glass with varying levels of surprise were her friends, Penny and Jagged. Marinette felt the confidence she’d gained in the booth disappear. She blushed heavily, feeling the tips of her ears burn, and carefully looked out at her surprise audience. Penny and Jagged we’re smiling; Ivan and Mylene were beaming, Mylene giving her a thumbs up; Rose was staring at Adrien smirking; Adrien was staring at her, with a faint dusting of pink across his features; similarly, Juleka was smirking at Luka; Luka was full on red, looking at her with his mouth hanging open. Luka was flustered, it was a good look on him, and she wanted to make him do that more. She would’ve stared at him longer, but Jagged finally broke the silence settled among the group.

“I told ya this was a good idea! I had no idea you could sing like that!” he turned to Luka, “Did you know she could sing like that?”

There was no response from Luka for a few seconds, when he finally seemed to shake from his stupor he responded, “ I-uh. Um no. Nope, most definitely did not know M-m-Marinette could do that.” Juleka laughed, it was more of a cackle really.

“I um. I thought it was just me and Jagged. He begged me to sing for him, I didn’t want to disappoint. It’s just that you all weren’t supposed to see that, I uh, I don’t sing for people. So I-uh, yeah I’m sorry you guys were here for um, for that.” Marinette paused, looking down at her feet, “Let me just get out of here and I can watch you guys practice and um this never happened. "She opened the door and went to the room on the other side of the glass. She was met with more stares. This was gonna be a thing wasn’t it? 

Luka was in awe. Marinette Dupain Cheng was amazing. Hearing her sing, it was like the final piece of the puzzle for him. Everything he felt in his heart made so much more sense, so did so many of the things in his head. Thoughts, emotions he knew weren’t his. He was glad to have solved one of the great mysteries of his life. Though she was uncomfortable. He could tell that right now, without tapping into the barely formed bond he suspected was between them. She was amazing, she clearly didn’t know that though. He needed to help her. To make her feel more comfortable, to help her feel calm and at home in the music the way he could tell she wanted to. The beginnings of a plan formed in Luka’s mind. He wanted to hear her sing again, he wanted to _see_ her sing this time. He knew what he needed to do, he just had to get everyone else in on it.

“Guys whatever you just heard wasn’t that good, I just sing to keep myself from getting too intense while sewing. Now let’s get you guys set up for practice.” She grabbed Penny’s wrist and dragged her down the hall, hoping Kitty Section took the hint and followed them. They did. Penny took them to the practice space, and everyone began setting up. Though she did notice Luka and Adrien sending the odd look her way every so often. 

Penny sat in the corner observing quietly, every so often she’d look down at her phone and type furiously. The embarrassment and discomfort was wafting off Marinette, she couldn’t seem to calm down. She finally decided to just get her materials ready for the Kitty Section progress report and presentation. Since this was more of a spur of the moment meeting she didn’t have everything she needed on hand, so she prepared a quick slideshow on her tablet and emailed a copy to each member of the band, she’d have them refer to that when they were done practicing.

As she finished up, and began to get comfortable to watch them practice, Rose interrupted her thoughts, “Hey Marinette! Do you want to warm up with us?”

Marinette knew this was gonna be a thing, as she opened her mouth to politely decline, Rose interrupted again, “Don’t worry Marinette, this is just for fun! We’re not gonna force you to do anything you don’t want to, and we promise it’s just a one time thing. We’re not gonna ask you to join us, it’s clearly not your jam. Plus your sound is plenty different from ours.” Rose looked so happy. Of course it was pretty easy to make Rose happy, but everyone else seemed thrilled at the suggestion too. So as Marinette agreed to warm up with them, on the contingency that it was a one time thing, she didn’t notice Penny sit down and begin to covertly record her. 

“So how do we start?” Mari asked, hoping to control the waver in her voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of awkward to write someone singing, and yet I based a whole fic on it. Hmm, weird.  
> Anyway. Thoughts? Next chapter's coming Sunday :)


	3. Chapter 3: She sings again, this time almost willingly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rose is persuasive and Juleka is mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say chapter update Sunday? I meant Saturday *smirks evilly* Oh my gosh, over 500 people have read my story!! Thank you guys for the overwhelming support :) Enjoy

CHAPTER 3

She was happy to see that it was Luka who came up to her to explain everything, everyone else began to get ready. “Us who play instruments will start independently. We tune, we strum, play some scales. Juleka usually does Rose’s tuning so she can run some scales with Adrien.” He pointed over at Adrien who was playing scales, “That’s where you’ll start. When you guys are done, we come together and play a song. Usually not one of ours, just to get in the grove, to get in the rhythm of playing together.” Luka looked at her and smiled, “Today we’re gonna let you pick.” He looked down at his shoes, a blush covering his face, “And uh, if you-um, wanted to pick a song that would let me hear your voice,” he looked up, “I’d-uh, I’d really like to hear more.”

Luka led the blushing girl over to Adrien and Rose. They walked her through vocal warm ups as everyone else played independently, Luka hovered nearby as a reassuring presence. “The way you do it Marinette is Adrien will play a note, then we sing through the vowels, running the scale for that note. We’ll demonstrate.” Adrien played a note, and Rose ran through the scale singing “Ah,” then “ee,” then “i” all the way through the vowels, voice getting higher and higher each time. 

Adrien and Rose stared at her with excitement when it was her turn. As she finished the last vowel, Rose spoke up, “That didn’t sound strained at all, do you think you can go higher than that?” As Marinette nodded her head, Rose instructed her to cycle through the vowels again, continuing to go higher and higher. As she finished her second and third sets of vowels she finally looked up at her friends. They wore the same shocked expressions they had in the studio.

“I had no idea your range was so impressive Mari!” Adrien looked at her in amazement, “I mean look how far up the keyboard I’m playing. You’re amazing.” He turned a deeper shade of pink, “I-I mean your voice! Yeah! Your voice is amazing.” Marinette couldn’t count the times she’d blushed in the last hour. She decided not to try and pushed the feelings aside.

Marinette looked over to Rose, “I don’t know what we should play. Why don’t you look at my sewing playlist and pick a song? Anything on there is something I know like the back of my hand and sing pretty often.” Rose squealed excitedly and took it over to Juleka. They scrolled through the playlist excitedly, pointing out a few songs they liked. After a moment or two, they paused on a song and whispered excitedly back and forth. 

Juleka excitedly looked at her brother, “Luka, switch with me, I’m taking lead guitar on this one. You’re on the bass.” She smirked as her brother traded instruments with her dumbfounded. Marinette knew when Juleka had an evil plan, she’d never been on the receiving end of one before, but she had a feeling that was about to change. 

“Okay Mari take the mic, you’re gonna be singing  _ Pierre _ . Luka doesn’t know it so he’s on bass.” Juleka smiled smugly at Marinette, Marinette on the other hand opened her mouth and started gaping like a fish. Rose came up and handed her the microphone, smiling innocently. 

‘Et tu brute?’ Marinette thought. She knew she could probably object, but she did like the song. It also gave her the opportunity to showcase her voice like Luka had asked her to. She shook her head, deciding it would be best to just accept her fate.

“I um, yeah. Okay. Hit it.” She started and the band followed suit, with Rose clapping out the beat. 

“I danced in the desert in the pouring rain, danced with the devil and forgot my name, walked with somebody till the morning came, no one there to shame me for my youth.” She sent a glare over at Juleka who was smiling ear to ear, “‘Cause I couldn't be with you.” 

Her heart started racing as the music swelled, “And then I found me a lover who could play the bass,” she did not look at Luka, she would not look at Luka.

“He’s kinda quiet but his body ain’t.” She was not red, Marinette was calm.

“Spend the days dreaming and the nights awake,” 

Oof, oooof, oooooooof, Marinette was a calm normal teenage girl casually avoiding eye contact with her friends, “Doing things we know we shouldn’t do.” 

Marinette died. Marinette was dead, there was a pod person in her place. The pod person seemed to just kinda decide that she couldn’t get more embarrassed, so she embraced the song. Singing and dancing around with Rose. Finally comfortable in the song, she looked at the ceiling and spun around, enjoying the moment. She danced around the stage flushed and happy, singing to her heart's content. This was how it felt when she sang in her room. 

Pod person Marinette felt exhilarated. She allowed Rose to dance her around the stage, smiling and singing all the way. She didn’t know that this is what it felt like to sing with people. She didn’t know it could be this fun. She felt admiration, she just wasn’t sure she was really the one feeling it. As she flowed through the song bouncing through the upbeat tempo, she had an idea to put a bit of edge on the song. During a musical break she told Rose, who flitted around to the other band members, explaining what Marinette wanted. 

As she finished the bridge, moving onto the last chorus. She felt, rather than heard her plan in action. Everything, everyone had slowed down to half tempo, she felt Ivan’s drums radiate through her body. Marinette knew it was her time to give Luka what he wanted.

“Oh, I can't let him in.” Marinette sang, allowing herself a small riff on ‘in,’ “You call me up and ask me how I've been.” She smiled, changing the notes of the song, showcasing how easily she can switch in between high notes.

“I'll call your bluff and,” she paused, “Keep on telling, telling, telling you lies,” Singing ‘lies’ in a soft high note. “Keep on telling, telling, telling you lies.” She almost whispered. She sang her way through the rest of the song, softly and gently. Trying her best to put a contrast on the ‘I don’t give a damn’ vibe the song put out. Because regardless of what the artist was feeling, Marinette did care. She probably cared too much.

As the song ended, she smiled, “I’ll come around.” She sang, turning around to see the band, her eyes met Lukas. 

Luka was dead. But he was planning on making a reappearance to slaughter his sister. Sister bad. Juleka evil. As soon as she asked to switch with him he should’ve known something was up. But he was too focused on his excitement, he could hear Marinette sing again. That was all he ever wanted and more, he had no idea she could do that but god if he didn’t want to hear it again, and again. And she started singing and his heart stopped, it was so beautiful, she was so beautiful. Even when she was glaring at his sister.

Wait, why was she glaring at his sister? Then she opened her mouth again “And then I found me a lover who could play the bass.” Oh. “He’s kinda quiet, but his body ain’t” Oh shit. “Spend the days dreaming and the nights awake, doing things we know we shouldn’t do.” Fucking hell. 

And Luka burned. He stood there playing the bass, burning. He knew he was red, he knew his band mates were laughing at him. Apart from Adrien who seemed to be frowning. He also knew he was lucky that the guitar covered where it did, because after she had sung the lines that slaughtered him, she seemed to get more and more comfortable. She was glowing and he couldn’t look away. She and Rose were dancing, bouncing around the stage. She was sailing through high notes like it was nothing and belting without breaking a sweat. And for the millionth time that day, he was in awe of Marinette Dupain Cheng. Like he was hypnotized, he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. So when she mercifully, devastatingly finished the song, smiling all the way, and looked at him, their eyes met. And he burned hotter.

  
Penny could barely believe her eyes, Jagged’s young design protege, her honorary niece, could  _ sing _ . Why didn’t she know this? She was supposed to know everything, be Jagged’s eyes and ears. She couldn’t help but feel that she had failed him in some regard. While he had a different meeting to attend after Marinette’s performance in the sound booth, she didn’t have anywhere to be. So she accompanied the young musicians, knowing they’d get her to sing again. She was right, naturally, Penny didn’t often make mistakes. So when she sang again she was ready, and recorded it for Jagged. She couldn’t wait to see her soulmate’s face when he got a look at this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4: We've got you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette deals with the aftermath of everyone hearing her sing, Jagged oversteps a boundary and Luka is perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, 1,000 people have read my story!! I'm so thankful for all of you, I hope my writing will live up to your expectations. 
> 
> I've kinda been posting all over the place because I've been excited about the response. From here on out I'll be posting on Sundays, Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays. :)

CHAPTER 4

“Gentleman!” Jagged yelled as he entered the conference room, “It’s fantastic to see you all today!” He sat down, putting his feet up on the table.

“You seem uncharacteristically excited today Jagged.” A board member noted suspiciously.

“Well my dear suits, I have something for your consideration.” He pointed at one of the men, “Suit number 4, please hook the projector up to my phone.”

“You don’t pay me. That’s not what I’m here for, what are-” Suit number four was fuming, ready to lay into Jagged like he’d been dreaming of doing for years.

“My Penny is busy, the sooner someone does this for me the sooner I will sign off on whatever you bigwigs want and I’ll leave you to go about your day.” Jagged leaned back, smirking. Two men stood, scrambling to take Jagged’s phone. “Fantastic, could you please play the last audio file I have saved?” He asked almost politely.

Immediately the recording began, “Jagged can you hear me?” the recording of Marinette asked. “Loud and clear BEEP, you’re on.” Soon Marinette’s voice filled the room, singing  _ Line Without a Hook _ . 

As Marinette’s voice finished the last lines, Jagged stood back up. “Gentleman, what do we think?” 

“Jagged you know how this goes, we need a name, we need to know who we’re dealing with and if we can brand them.” The man sounded bored, like he’d explained this to Jagged millions of times. Maybe he had, we don’t know their lives.

“I have all of that, I promise you that you can. But I’m not giving you any until you tell me what you think.” Jagged shot him a bored look. Clearly, he knew the drill.

“There’s talent there.”

“Fantastic I think so too, she didn’t know she was being recorded, she wasn’t trying to audition. This was her just singing because I asked her to.”

“It’s impressive Jagged, but we’d need to hear her actually try, and more importantly we need a name, a face, a brand, a-”

“It’s Marinette.”

“Your designer?”

“Yup, and I’ve got a video. Penny sent it to me, why don’t you play that for us Mr.Suitman.” 

A video of Marinette singing scales appeared on the wall. 

“Her range is impressive.”

“Wait until she starts singing, admittedly the first few lines are a little awkward, but it’s because she’s got a thing for the kid playing the bass. She really comes out of her shell though.” Jagged the board watch Marinette. He could tell they were impressed.

“If you want her, don’t lowball her. You know her, you know she’s got a good head on her shoulders, you know what she’d ask for. Just give it to her. We’re gonna have a hard time getting her in the first place. She has no idea this is happening right now.” He knew that his battle was only half over, Marinette was gonna kick his ass.

  
  


Marinette came down for her high faster than she thought possible. As she looked into Luka’s eyes, she felt embarrassed all over again. Her flush covered her from head to toe. She shook her head, snapping herself out of it. Looking over at the rest of the band she asked, “Are you all appeased now?” It was more a plea than a question.

Luka spoke up before he even knew what he was doing, “Did you know you could do that? Do you have any idea how good you are?” He paused looking her over, “I can see the answer is no, you have no idea how talented you are. And thank god because if you knew and you kept that from me, I would’ve never forgiven you.” Marinette looked at him abruptly, her mouth hanging open and her face red, “You can deny it all you want but you clearly love to sing. We won't make you perform with us, hell, we won’t even ask, but don’t deny yourself, don’t deny me from your singing.” He paused, “Maybe we can just play for fun, just hang out, no other people involved.” 

“Yeah!” Adrien cut in, “I’d be happy to play so you can sing Mari!”

“You know we’re in too.” Juleka pulled her girlfriend to her side, sending Adrien a look.

“And what would you all do without my drums in the background?” Ivan asked excitedly.

“See? We can still be Kitty Section, but on the side we can be ‘Marinette’s Confidence Building Group,’ everyone here wants you to succeed Marinette. We all want you to be happy. And this,” Luka gestured to the microphone in her hand, “clearly makes you happy.”

Before she could really comprehend what she was doing, Marinette threw her arms around Luka, locking them behind his neck. She stood on the tips of her toes, burying her face in his chest. Luckily he had set down his sister’s bass. Momentarily stunned, it took him a few seconds to hug her back. He wrapped his hands around her waist, looked down at her and smiled. He wasn’t really sure how long they stayed like that, all he did know was that they were rudely interrupted. 

“Now that we’re all on the same page, should we start practice?” Never had Adrien ever been on the receiving end of quite so many glares. 

Marinette scrambled to let go of Luka, “Oh of course! I am so sorry for holding you guys up. I’ll just sit with Penny and Mylenne and watch.” 

Marinette went to sit down, but Luka grabbed her wrist, keeping her from leaving, “Remember, you still owe me an explanation as to what we’re doing here and how you pulled this off.” He whispered. Marinette blushed and looked down at his hand, she nodded her head, promising an explanation when they were done.

When Marinette finally, blissfully sat down next to Penny and Mylenne, the thoughts and feeling she’d been pushing down since Jagged dragged her into a recording studio overwhelmed her. She buried her face in her hands, blushing as she recalled the day's events. She felt Tikki press against her leg from inside her purse, helping Marinette calm down some. Tikki had always loved when Mari sang. It made her feel special to know that one of the most powerful beings in the universe thought her voice was beautiful. Admittedly, the attention today did make her feel special too. Though it was all just a bit too much for her. Mylenne seemed to notice this, she leaned over and gave her friend a hug.

“You were amazing. Calm down Mari, just because we were- are impressed by you doesn’t change who we are. We’re your friends, and you being another kind of impressive doesn’t change that. There’s no pressure here.” Mylenne smiled. “I know you’re going to build this up in your head. Don’t let yourself create crazy kinds of pressure and expectations. We’ve got you Mari.” Mylenne returned to her seat next to Marinette and watched her boyfriend contently. 

Marinette couldn’t help but smile. Her friends were the best, of course Mylenne was right. Between her reassuring words, and Tikki’s calming presence against her thigh, Marinette was able to finally feel her anxiety subside. However a calm Marinette never really had the opportunity to stay calm for very long. Right in the middle of  _ Kitty Section’s _ practice, everyone’s favorite rock star uncle burst through the door.

“Where’s my favorite rockin’ niece?” He all but yelled. “Oh, I’m sorry all, didn’t mean to interrupt. Just need a word with my niece here.” Jagged left the room, motioning for Marinette to follow him.

Marinette got up to follow Jagged, she looked over at her friends, “I’d like to clarify, we are not related. Jagged just kinda decided that we’re family.” She quickly flitted out of the room, leaving her bewildered friends behind. As she stepped out of the room, with Penny on her tail, she heard the band resume playing. 

“So darling Marinette, please don’t be angry at me for what I’m about to say. But I’ve just returned from a meeting with some of the record label’s head honchos.” Marinette’s blood froze as Jagged continued on, “And I brought them the recording of you in the sound booth. And I know I didn’t get your permission before taking that recording and I’m so sorry. But you should know, they were impressed. They were even more impressed when Penny sent in the video she took, again without your permission please don’t hate us, of you warming up, and performing with  _ Kitty Section _ . They marveled at your range, and were in awe of your stage presence when you got into it. They’d like to know if you’d be interested in recording a demo.” 

Jagged looked like he expected Marinette to hit him. She kind of wanted to. She honestly felt numb, she wanted to cry, she wanted to yell, but if you asked her why, she wouldn’t really be able to tell you. Had he invaded her privacy, yes, but only with the best intentions. 

Marinette took a shuddering breath, unable to look Penny or Jagged in the eye, “Send over the terms to my business email. You know the one, and I will look them over. You’ll have an answer by next Friday.” She looked down at her feet, “You’ve given me a lot to think about. So I am going to go home to do that. To think. Tell the band I’m sorry that I’m skipping our progress report meeting but that they have an email in their inboxes outlining what I was going to discuss.” 

Marinette turned on her heel before they could stop her or say anything and returned to the practice room. Heading over to the corner where she was situated and grabbed her belongings. She whispered a quick goodbye to Mylenne, and quickly left the room. She rushed through the building, nearly running. When she finally made it outside, she felt as if she was finally able to breath. She took three deep, shaky breaths, and began her journey home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we think is gonna happen next guys?


	5. Chapter 5: It's all gonna be okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mari is freaking and Luka makes it better, (and then he freaks (I mean as much as Luka can freak, he's pretty chill)).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning everyone. Here's your Tuesday update! I hope you enjoy it, thank you to all 1,600 (wow!!!!) of you who have read this!! I hope everyone has a splendiferous day.

CHAPTER 5

As soon as Marinette walked into the bakery, she gave her father a huge bear hug. Yes, there were customers, yes, they were staring. But Marinette was just a fifteen year old girl and she’d had a long day! She needed a hug from her Papa, and one from her Maman but she was actively serving customers so she had to wait. She told her Papa that when they closed she needed to talk to them. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and trudged her way up the stairs into her room.

Flopping down onto her bed, Marinette pulled out her tablet. She didn’t want this thing with Jagged hanging over her head, she wanted the details and she wanted them now. As she read she could tell that this was a good deal. Nepotism will get you everywhere. The demo would be for ten songs, she’d be presented fifteen choices to pick the ten from. Jagged would work on it with her directly, and she’d have a lot of creative control, though most decisions would need to be approved by the board. As far as the anonymity she so valued as MDC, she could maintain that if she so chose, either under the same or a different name. She’d never been offered a contract by a record label, she didn’t know what was and wasn’t standard, but she certainly knew whatever she had been presented had been Jagged-tized. 

Marinette was overwhelmed. She didn’t know if she wanted this. While the offer tempted her and Luka was right, she loved to sing, she didn’t want to be the joke of the music industry. She didn’t mind being Jagged’s little niece in private, but to the whole world? No one would take her seriously as a musician. Holy hell, a musician, she’d never thought of herself that way. Marinette groaned and screamed into her pillow. She was overwhelmed, it was moments like these that she wished she’d already met her soulmate. Mari couldn’t help but feel that she needed her universe approved partner to help her calm down and figure out what she should be doing.

She didn’t notice her trap door open, Marinette was too busy having an existential crisis while lying face down in her bed. She didn’t notice Luka shuffling his way up her ladder, or the sound of him setting down his bag. In fact it barely registered with her when he called her name.

“Mari?” Luka asked “Where are you?”

Her blood froze in her veins, what was Luka doing here? She scrambled to get off her bed and down her loft to see him. “Sorry I’m up here, I’m coming down.” She awkwardly climbed down her ladder, getting down to his level. 

“What’s up Luka?” She asked.

Luka looked at her worriedly, “You left. It’s not like you and I was worried. I thought that maybe I pushed too hard. I will never make you do something you don’t want to do and I am so sorry if I came across as pushy. All I want is for you to be happy.”

The tears Marinette had been pushing off began to fall. For the second time that day, she threw her arms around Luka’s neck and hugged him. “You didn't do anything wrong Luka. As per usual, you are perfect. I am so sorry for being a mess.” She hugged him tighter, “Thank you for coming to see me.”

Luka pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Well I came for another reason too,” the smirk was evident in his voice. “You never did tell me how you were able to get us in there today, or why Jagged’s running around calling you his niece.” 

Marinette groaned into Luka’s shirt. “I’m MDC.” She mumbled weakly. 

“Yeah I know, Marinette Dupain Cheng, what does that have to do with Jagged Stone?” She groaned again, she’d forgotten that Luka only ever paid attention to music. She slowly released him. “Gimme your phone.” He handed it to her. She looked up the album art for Jagged’s latest album. She showed him, pointing at the bottom right corner of the screen, where her MDC logo was barely visible. 

“I’m Jagged’s designer. I do his costumes, accessories, album covers, I even help with lighting design from time to time.” She looked down at her feet. “I started when I was thirteen, and after a super embarrassing tv interview, I became the faceless MDC.” Marinette took a deep breath, “I was at the studio today because we had a meeting to go over the contracts for the next album. When you called Jagged thought I was in the band and got excited. He invited you all to hear me play. When he found out I wasn’t actually in  _ Kitty Section _ he wanted to see what I could do. That’s why I was in the sound booth.”

Luka sat down on her chaise, motioning for her to do the same. “So that’s how you were able to get me Jagged’s autograph for my birthday last year.” Mari nodded. “I always knew you were talented Mari, I’m so proud of you. That’s huge!” He wrapped his arm around her, “I know you're embarrassed, by him, by being the center of everyone’s attention today, but that doesn’t explain why you’re this worked up. What else ya got M?”

“They want me to make a demo.” She paused, “Penny recorded us when I sang, and Jagged recorded me in the sound booth. Both of them without my permission. Jagged already had a meeting scheduled with the label’s bigwigs, he showed them. I don’t know if they actually like me or if its Jagged’s influence. He said they were impressed. I read over the contract and either way there is some kind of crazy nepotism going on here because read this fucking contract! They’re handing me whatever I want, that can’t be how its supposed to work.” She looked over at Luka, “And I feel guilty. Because Jagged is giving me the opportunity for a dream. And it's tempting, so tempting. But they’re just giving it to me, and this wasn’t my dream, it was yours. I think this is something I’d like to do. But something about it feels dirty, I don’t want to take something from you.”

“Hey hey hey. That’s not what’s happening here. Maybe this is slightly nepotism-y. But you are talented and you deserve this. That doesn’t make me any less talented or deserving.” He wrapped his arm around her, and she leaned into him.

“I wish someone would just tell me what to do. I keep thinking about my soulmate and what they would say or tell me to do.” She looked up at Luka, “Do you ever think about your soulmate. Do you know them yet?”

Luka blushed, “My soulmate situation is complicated.” Suddenly he found the rug very interesting. 

“I’m sorry, I know it’s rude to ask. I just keep getting these faint thoughts and feelings bombarding me, and I know they’re not mine. My birthday is less than two weeks away, and I can’t stop wondering what they’re gonna be like. What my mark will look like.” She paused, about to continue.

“What if you have more than one?” Luka asked abruptly.

Marinette was surprised by the question. “Oh. Well I’ve heard of that, I know it’s rare. I’ve never met someone with two soulmates, but as far as I’m concerned they’re just like everybody else. Except with them they have extra love to go around.” She looked over at Luka, “And as far as I’m concerned there is nothing wrong with that.” She smiled, “And that means I’d get two marks, that is two free, universe approved tattoos my friend.”

She looked over at Luka who was very red, “And you know, you’re my very best friend, and I would never judge you, even if you had fifty soul marks.”

“I have two.” He said very abruptly. Marinette couldn’t help herself, she was curious. 

“I know it’s rude to ask, and you can totally say no. But I’ve never even seen a picture of two marks, can I see?” Luka looked like he wanted to catch on fire, “I am so sorry that was so rude. Can we forget I said that?”

Luka pulled down his sleeve. “I have been hoping for two years, that you would amaze me like you did today. That you would pull some kind of musical ability out of the hat. Because of this.” He looked down at his arm, Marinette followed suit. 

Luka’s marks were beautiful. They were in the middle of his forearm. The one on top was a music note, at the top it was cherry blossom pink and it faded into bright red. The whole thing was covered in black dots, ladybug spots. It was hers. If the cherry blossom pink, her signature pink, wasn’t enough, if the music note wasn’t enough, the ladybug spots and the red sealed the deal. She barely even looked at the other mark. She grabbed his arm, tracing the lines of the music note. 

“This is mine. I mean, it's supposed to be me.” She knew she was red, she was burning, but she looked up at Luka regardless. 

Luka took his eyes off of his arm and looked at her, “I know.” He paused, “Like I said, I’ve been hoping for years. I could immediately connect the pink to you, and uh, don’t be mad but I knew about the spots too. I just didn’t know you could sing.” 

Marinette’s head snapped up immediately, “How did you-?”

“I was Viperion for a few big battles. Unfortunately the more second chances I took, the more likely it was I’d see something. I’ve seen some earth shattering things. I know who everyone is, I’ve seen you all die, I’ve seen Hawkmoth unmask you.” Luka took a deep breath, “I’ve spent hours worrying about you, knowing you have such a burden on your shoulders. Sometimes my heart breaks for you. I try to be there for you the best I can, but it can be hard because you didn’t know I knew. And I am so sorry, because I know you didn’t want me to know at all-” Marinette couldn’t help but smirk, he was rivaling her ability to ramble.

“Luka, can I kiss you?” Marinette didn’t even have time to process what she said before Luka’s arms were pulling her close and his lips were on hers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. . .


	6. Chapter 6: Who was that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka and Marinette are thrilled to have found each other and they get a little carried away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I normally post earlier than this sorry everyone! I had some adulting chores to do. It's a bit shorter today, but y'all are gonna love Saturday's chapter!!!!
> 
> The first part of this chapter is our two lovebirds making out, partially because that's how my fiancé and I were when we started dating and partially because I thought it would be funny to mess with Damian. If this is a trigger for you try to skip say 4 paragraphs.

CHAPTER 6

Immediately Marinette felt right. Luka’s lips were soft, he was soft, and being near him made her heart sing. She felt a deep seated need to be closer to him. Forgetting herself and giving in, she pushed back against him. She pushed him deeper into his seat on the chaise and against the wall, keeping her mouth on his the whole time. She swung her leg over him and situated herself on his lap. She made a happy sound at the back of her throat, burying her hands in his hair. Luka moaned into her mouth and Marinette’s soul left her body. 

Luka could not believe where he was. He was in his soulmate’s bedroom, twelve hours ago he didn't even know who his soulmate was, now he was on her chaise, being pinned down by her. And the best part? One of his soulmates was the girl he’d been in love with for years. And did he mention they were making out? Fucking hell, they were making out. 

It had started out innocently enough. She asked him for permission to kiss him, and he certainly wasn’t one to deny. But he’d wanted to kiss her first. So he leaned in and kissed her, and immediately after fireworks went off in his head. Every bone in his body begged to move closer to her, but he’d been trying to respect her space. Thank fucking god she didn’t have such reservations. She leaned in closer to him, deepening their kiss, and he took the opportunity to slip his arms around her waist. His fingers felt electrified where he touched her. And then she  _ pinned him against the wall _ and he lost himself. He couldn’t even feel his toes by the time she climbed into his lap. But damn, he couldn’t help himself when she made that sound and buried her fingers in his hair. He moaned into her mouth.

At first embarrassment washed through him, but through their bond he felt an overwhelming sense of want. He knew they had more to talk about. He knew they needed to stop. He bit her lip. Well damn, that probably didn’t help. She whimpered into his mouth. Holy hell, she  _ whimpered into his mouth _ . He felt electrified. His body begged for more, more anything. But some rational part of his mind kept trying to beg him to stop. 

“Remember the mission _ , _ ” the voice in his head reminded. He felt Mari freeze on top of him. Was that?

“Was that our second soulmate?” Marinette asked inches from his face. She shifted her weight back so she was sitting down on the tops of Luka’s knees. She was warm, impossibly warm so she shed her blazer. 

Luka blinked, dazed. “You’re beautiful. I want to tell you nearly every time I see you, you’re fucking beautiful.” She blushed, looking down at her hands. “I- uh sorry. Don’t know where that came from.” He smiled self deprecatingly, “Um yeah. That must’ve been him. I’ve never heard him before, but I think as your birthday gets closer and we get closer, our bond gets stronger.” Luka took a deep breath, “I’m inclined to believe that you’re the youngest of us, and that’s why your birthday seems to be changing so much.”

Marinette giggled, “I think we were distracting him. I could feel how I was affecting you, I’m willing to bet you could feel how you were affecting me, and our poor soulmate felt all of it. I hope his mission wasn’t too important.” She smiled at Luka conspiratorially. 

“I’m sorry to say that I was so focused on seeing my mark that I didn’t even look at his. May I?” Marinette slid off of Luka’s lap and cuddled into his side. She picked up his forearm and looked at the second mark. She couldn’t help but smile at it, “So we’re all artists.” 

The mark was unique, she’d never seen anything like it. The main part of it was a sword, but it was hazy, in a different style than any other soul mark she’d ever seen. As she looked closer she noticed a paintbrush hanging off of it, seemingly painting the hilt. She realized that the sword was being painted into Luka’s skin. 

“It’s beautiful.” She looked up at Luka, “You heard his voice too didn’t you?”

“Yes, I heard what you heard. The French was impressive, but I heard the American accent too.” Luka wrapped his arm around her, “Think we should expand our English studies Nette?” 

Marinette nodded, “I definitely think we should.” She leaned in and kissed him, because she could, because he was her soulmate.

“Hey there missy,” Luka said, laughter gleaming in his eyes, “I don’t know if our soulmate can take anymore of that. We’ve got to be fair.” Marinette pouted. “None of that,” he continued. “We’ve got plenty to discuss anyway. For example, Juleka definitely knows that you're my soulmate”

Marinette pouted again, “She totally knew before me. That just doesn’t seem fair to me.”

“Sorry Melody, it wasn’t intentional. But when I first turned sixteen and neither of my marks made any sense to you, I was bummed out.”

She smiled at him, “Well luckily that’s all sorted and you are mine.” She leaned in to kiss him again but was instead met with a finger to her lips.

“We are respecting our soulmate’s needs. Besides we still have more to talk about. For example, you have been offered the chance of a lifetime. What are we doing about that?”

“Luka, I don't know,” Marinette began, “It just feels so-” 

“Nepotism-y?” Luka took her face in his hands, “I’ll agree it is faintly nepotism-y. But every one in the music business knows that it’s who you know. You aren’t the first person to be in a position like this, though you might just be the first person who cared. All they’re giving you is an opportunity, it is everything and nothing. It is nothing if you don’t have the talent to make a career out of it. This will be what you make it Melody.”

“You think I should do this.” It was a statement, she could feel his surety.

“If you don’t you will spend the rest of your life wondering what could’ve been. Besides, this is just a demo. It’s not a record deal, for right now your life will barely change, you’ll just sing and see Jagged more.” Marinette groaned at the mention of Jagged.

“I know you want to make your own way, and I’m not asking you to be in the theoretical spotlight with me, but will you stand by me while I do this?” Marinette looked into his eyes, he could see the vulnerability shining in them.

“There is no where I’d rather be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this story is rated teen for a reason.


End file.
